Always On My Mind
by Selene Antilles
Summary: House makes a last ditch effort to get Cuddy back. Set to the song 'Always On My Mind' by Michael Buble. Huddy.


Disclaimer: House isn't mine and the song is _Always on my Mind_ by Michael Buble.

**Always On My Mind**

_**Maybe I didn't love you  
Quite as often as I could have  
Maybe I didn't treat you  
Quite as good as I should have  
If I made you feel second best  
Girl I'm sorry I was blind  
**_

Dr. Gregory House stood in front of the little white church, one hand clutching his precious cane, the other

shoved in the pocket of his dirty jeans. He stared at the closed door, wrestling within himself. Should he do

it? Or should he just back off and let her be happy with her white church and her white dress and her ultra-

boring, insurance-selling, perfectly normal What's-His-Name? Scoffing, he hobbled up the steps. Since when

had he ever backed off from anything?

_**  
You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind  
**_

The guests were just starting to fill in the pews when he pushed inside. Maybe the church was the one thing

that had really pushed him over the edge. She had never been one to give in – ever. Yet here she was, getting

hitched in a church. She had always wanted a traditional Jewish wedding, right down to the hoopla with

the ridiculous goat carvings. He knew because they had talked about it. Weddings, marriage. They'd come

so close. But he just had never been any good at the romance and flowers thing. Ask Stacey. The most

romantic he got was writing her a 'prescription for her heart condition.'

_**  
Maybe I didn't hold you  
All those lonely, lonely times  
And I guess I never told you  
I'm so happy that you're mine  
Little things I should have said and done  
I just never took the time  
**_

He hurried as quickly as the spasms and the cane would allow to the tiny Sunday School room he knew

she was dressing in. He pushed the door open without so much as a knock and found her sitting in a rather

undersized plastic chair, staring into the distorting mirror of a play vanity. The sheer chiffon of her white,

strapless ball gown puffed up and out and her hair was piled in perfect curls on top of her head. She was

the vision every girl pictured for their wedding day, except for one thing: the glow. Her eyes met his in the

mirror and instantly he noticed it. Contrary to popular belief, he had been to a wedding before and had seen

the 'glow' of every bride before her. That happy, can't-wipe-the-smile-off-her-face kind of glow. Seeing

her without it nearly tore his heart in two – a feeling he was far from used to.

_**  
You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind  
Tell me, tell me that your  
Sweet love hasn't died  
And give me  
Give me one more chance  
To keep you satisfied  
satisfied  
**_

He took a deep breath before letting the door slip from his grasp to slam shut. "I'm sorry, Cuddy," he said,

"I know I'm too late, but if it makes any difference, _I'm sorry_. I know I just never took the time – hey, isn't

that a song? You were always on my mind?" She nodded slightly, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"Give me one more chance, Cuddy."

_**  
Little things I should have  
Said and done  
I just never took the time  
**_

David or Don or Dick – What's-His-Name – opened the door to the Sunday School room. He backed into

the room, so as not to see his blushing bride. "You almost ready, hon? We're holding up the show here."

"Don," she sighed.

"So _that's_ his name!" House exclaimed.

Don spun around at the sound of the irritating doctor's voice. "Dr. House! What-" He stopped when he saw

the tears on Cuddy's cheeks. "Oh. I see."

House grinned impishly. "Good. I _really_ didn't want to have to explain it."

Cuddy smacked his arm. "Stop it, House. Don, I'm so sorry. I-"  
He held up a hand. "Don't, Lisa. I understand. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I always sort of knew I

was the poor woman's House. When your fiance calls out another man's name in her sleep, you know

your time is up."

Her eyes widened in sync with House's. He spun to face her, a leering grin on his face. "You call out my

name in your sleep? Still? Wow, that really_was_ a good ni-"

She silenced him with an embarrassed glare, a blush creeping across her cheeks. "House!"

"You know, it's a bit 'Philadelphia Story,' but these people are expecting a wedding," Don commented.

Cuddy glanced quickly between the two men, hope shining in her eyes. House stared at her. "You can't

be serious. I'm wearing jeans and a shirt that hasn't been washed in over a week! You won't even let me

come to hospital functions looking like this and you want me to get married?!"

An imploring look was shot his way but that wasn't what made him sigh in exasperation. It was the _glow_.

She was _glowing_.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" he limped to the door. "One look and I'm agreeing to get married. I must be losing

it."

Don patted his shoudler as he passed. "It's called love, man. And boy does it come easy with her."

_**  
You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind...**_


End file.
